Auslly Chatfic!
by maddiegirl56
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I already know I'm bad at summaries. The title pretty much says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fancfiction! I LOVE chatfics and I LOVE Auslly! So why not do both? Constructive criticizm is very much appreciated! Just don't be mean... So yeah! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, Auslly would have happened in the pilot.**

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 had entered the chat room._

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

Pancakelover2000: Hey guys… Are you sick too?

Pickleslover2000: No, I'm just ditching school…. What do you think, Austin?

Freckleface: I'm throwing up more than Austin did after he saw Ally and Dallas dancing at Trish's quincenera!

Pancakelover2000: DEZ! Anyways, I think it was just the shrimp from Dez's pants…

Zebradiva: Anyways…. We had school today? I thought it was Sunday!

Pickleslover2000: Oops… I may have set your clock wrong. Sorry, Trish.

Zebradiva: Sorry? I get to miss a day of school without being sick! Best day ever!

Freckleface: Really Austin?

Pancakelover2000: Dez, can we not do this here?

Pickleslover2000: Can we not do what here?

Pancakelover2000: Umm guy talk!

Freckleface: Austin won't listen to the Love Whisperer

Zebradiva: Not this again…

Pickleslover2000: Dez you're not the Love Whisperer!

Freckleface: I am when it comes to Austin! Trust me, Ally. It's in your best interest to just trust me. My advice to Austin benefits you too.

Pickleslover2000: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Pancakelover2000: Dez wants us to permanently sing together! Isn't that right Dez?

Freckleface: No! That's not at all what I said!

Zebradiva: Well what did you say?

Freckleface: Actually that IS what I said! I just remembered! But now that I think about it, Austin's right. You guys shouldn't perform together.

Pickleslover2000: But that has nothing to do with you being the Love Whisperer…

Pancakelover2000: Yeah it does!

Pickleslover2000: No, Austin. It doesn't.

Pancakelover2000: Well, Dez suggested love songs. He thinks that since he's the Love Whisperer he has all these great ideas…

Zebradiva: You're lying.

Freckleface: Yeah! I never said that! I hate love songs! I'm more of a "Not a Love Song" sort of guy.

Pancakelover2000: I'm not lying!  
Pickleslover2000: I have to say I agree with them. Austin, tell us the truth.

Pancakelover2000: Ummmm no! Heh I just referenced "Not a Love Song"

Zebradiva: That was a good one!

Pickleslover2000: Don't try to change the subject!

Pancakelover2000: Ally, it's best for all of us if we just forget about it, ok?

Pickleslover2000: I can't believe you, Austin. We NEVER keep secrets from each other, and you won't tell me about some stupid conversation you had with Dez?

Pancakelover2000: Pretty much.

Pickleslover2000: Seriously?

Pancakelover2000: Ally, please, just trust me on this one!

Pickleslover2000: How can I trust you when you're keeping secrets from me?

Zebradiva: Guys, please stop fighting!

Pickleslover2000: Sorry, Trish, but this has gone too far. Why can't YOU trust ME, Austin? Are you afraid I'll tell someone some big secret you and Dez were talking about?

Pancakelover2000: No! It's not like that!

Pickleslover2000: You know what? I'm done.

Pancakelover2000: With what?

Pickleslover2000: With everything! With being your songwriter, with being your partner, and with being your friend! I'M DONE WITH IT ALL!

Pancakelover2000: Ally, please, you don't get it! I'm trying to protect our friendship!

Pickleslover2000: Well, you just did the opposite.

Zebradiva: Wait, don't say anything more. I'm out of popcorn. One sec.

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

Pancakelover2000: Is she watching this like some TV show?

Pickleslover2000: It's Trish. Of course she is.

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

Zebradiva: Ok. You may continue.

Freckleface: DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

Pickleslover2000: Dez? Are you Ok?

Pancakelover2000: Don't freak out, man!

Freckleface: NO! I WILL FREAK OUT! YOU TWO ARE BREAKING OFF YOUR FRIENDSHIP FOR THE DUMBEST REASONS! AUSTIN AND I WERE TALKING ABOUT ALLY! I SAID I WAS THE LOVE WHISPERER BECAUSE I TOLD HIM TO PICK ALLY OVER KIRA! HE JUST WOULDN'T LISTEN AND KEPT SAYING KIRA WAS THE ONE! THAT'S THE TRUTH! I'm sorry, Austin. But, I realized your friendship with Ally is more important than my gingerbread family.

Zebradiva: Oooooh! Plot twist!

Pickleslover2000: Austin?

Pancakelover2000: I suppose it's too late to say Cassidy's back?

Pickleslover2000: …

Pancakelover2000: Umm can I talk to Ally ALONE?

Zebradiva: FINE! I need more popcorn anyways.

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

Freckleface: Promise to make up?

Pickleslover2000: It depends on Austin's story.

Freckleface: Just please try, ok?

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: Ok, Austin. We're alone. Enlighten me.

Pancakelover2000: I chose Kira because I knew you'd hate me after what happened at the book release party and because she already said she'd be my girlfriend and she'd hate me if I changed my mind again. I also figured that now I'd have NO chance with you so I may as well get over you, but being with Kira hasn't helped at all. I actually think it's worse. Or better, depending on how you look at it.

Pickleslover2000: First of all, Austin, I could NEVER hate you, no matter how hard I try. And second of all, why would you just use her to get over me? Do you realize how awful that is?

Pancakelover2000: I guess you're right. Well, I gotta go.

Pickleslover2000: Where?

Pancakelover2000: To break up with Kira. Would you, be willing to give me a shot Friday night?

Pickleslover2000: Tell me when and where, and I'm there.

Pancakelover2000: How about a romantic movie at the park, enjoying a picnic of heart-shaped salami and pickles?

Pickleslover2000: That's perfect

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

**So that's it! Tell me if you like it, or tell me if you hate it. As long as you tell me something, I'm happy. I'm still trying to figure out this website and I don't really know what I'm doing but I think I did this right so yeah!  
~Maddie :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So someone asked for a sequel and here it is! Umm I don't really think this one is as good. You know what they say. The sequel is never as good as the original. But, I don't think it's HORRIBLE... I posted it on the same story cuz it was only a one-shot so why not, right? Plus, since I'm new, I'm not sure as to whether I just add sequels on or post them as new stories. If someone could like PM me and give me some tips and tricks for the site that'd be amazing! But, it won't let me PM till 12:08 today so yeahhhh... Anyways, this one isn't as long and again, I don't own anything so yeah. R&R pleease!**

**~Maddie :)**

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has entered the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: Hi, guys!

Freckleface: Why the smiley face?

Pickleslover2000: I'm just really happy. Is that so bad?

Zebradiva: Dez, she's happy because her date with Austin last night was perfect. Spill the details, Ally.

Freckleface: Yeah spill. Austin wouldn't answer my texts.

Pickleslover2000: Umm it might take a while…..

Zebradiva: We got time. It's Saturday.

Pickleslover2000: Oh right. Well, it was everything I imagined and more! He was soooo sweet and he even made sure my favorite silent movie was playing! He packed the perfect picnic (pickles and heart-shaped salami)! And when I cried at the end, he was right there putting his arm around me! I actually think his eyes got a little misty too…

Freckleface: Yup. He cries during all romance movies.

Pickleslover2000: Awwwwwww! Anyways, it really was the PERFECT date!

Zebradiva: Oh my gosh, Ally! That sounds amazing!

Pickleslover2000: It was!

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: Oh and I almost forgot! He kissed me!

Pancakelover2000: Hey guys. What's up?

Freckleface: Oh, not much. Ally's just GUSHING over your PERFECT date last night.

Pancakelover2000: Haha I see that…

Zebradiva: Austin, you better treat her well. If you break her heart, I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!

Pickleslover2000: Trish, first of all, it's NEVER right to break someone's face. And second of all, I don't think Austin would DARE break my heart again, right Austin?

Pancakelover2000: Don't even put the words Austin, break, Ally, and heart in the same sentence.

Freckleface: Enough of this… Someone spill on the kiss! I'm dying over here!

Zebradiva: Took the words right outta my mouth… Or keyboard, I guess…

Pickleslover2000: Ummm we kissed for like 5 seconds….

Pancakelover2000: OMG it was EXACTLY like in the romance movies! I was taking her home and I kissed her on the front porch and it was PERFECT!

Zebradiva: …

Pickleslover2000: …

Freckleface: …

Pancakelover2000: What?

Zebradiva: Um, no offense Austin, but that was the GIRLIEST thing you've ever said.

Freckleface: I'm gonna have to agree with Trish on this one, dude.

Pickleslover2000: Yeah, that was pretty girly.

Pancakelover2000: Well it's TRUE! How else was I supposed to say it? Or type it, I guess…

Freckleface: Ummmm…

Zebradiva: Gimme a minute…

Pickleslover2000: Ok guys. Since we can't think of anything else, let's just give him a break.

Pancakelover2000: Thank you, Ally.

Freckleface: Sooo when's the second date?

Pickleslover2000: We're actually going to the beach this afternoon.

Zebradiva: You're going to the beach?

Pancakelover2000: Yeah! I'm gonna teach her how to surf!

Zebradiva: Are you sure about that? She's gonna be pretty hard to teach…

Pickleslover2000: Thanks for your support, Trish.

Pancakelover2000: Don't worry, Ally. You'll be great.

Pickleslover2000: Thanks, Austin.

Freckleface: Well I gotta go, guys. My gingerbread men are waiting to be frosted and given a home.

Zebradiva: Yeah, I better go, too. I got a job at that glow-in-the-dark mini golf place and I was supposed to be there two hours ago.

Pickleslover2000: And I should go shopping for a swimsuit, since I don't even own one.

Pancakelover2000: Since you're all leaving, I guess I have to, too.

Freckleface: Bye, guys.

Zebradiva: Text me after your date, Ally.

Pickleslover2000: Will do. See ya later, Austin.

Pancakelover2000: Yeah. See ya later.

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

**And the sequel is done! Like I said before, I like the original better, but I think this one's cute, too. I was really bored and again, someone asked for a sequel and so I was like, Ok! So thanks for reading and please review! I'd like to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. So, thanks again! **

**~Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was told that the only thing I was doing wrong was not making this a multi chapter, so I made it a multi chapter! I'm thinking 5-10 chapters, depending on how it goes. This chapter is kinda fluffy, but my favorite is still the first one. Thanks for all the reviews! All those kind words literally made my day! I wasn't sure how good this was so thanks for telling me! I love you all! **

**~Maddie :)**

* * *

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

Zebradiva: Hey Austin

Pancakelover2000: Sup

Zebradiva: I'm at Sonic Boom. I thought for sure you would be there at the crack of dawn to hang out with Ally.

Pancakelover2000: Ohhh Trish. We both know I don't get up before 10 on weekends.

Zebradiva: True. Ally's been talking about you nonstop ALL DAY! It's getting annoying.

Pancakelover2000: Well, I don't blame her. I AM pretty amazing…..

Zebradiva: …

_Pickleslover2000 had entered the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: Hey guys!

Zebradiva: Hi Ally

Pickleslover2000: You're at Sonic Boom?

Zebradiva: Yeah, you're just so busy writing some song about Austin that you didn't notice me come in. I've been here since 8.

Pickleslover2000: Oh. Sorry…

Pancakelover2000: Wait a second…. You're writing a song about me?

Zebradiva: Don't get her started! I've been listening to her trying to rhyme words with Austin all morning!

Pancakelover2000: Will you sing it to me when you're done?

Pickleslover2000: No.

Pancakelover2000: Why? You got over your stage fright! C'mon please?

Pickleslover2000: It's weird. I just don't want you to hear it.

Pancakelover2000: First of all, nothing you do is weird. Second of all, it's about me so I deserve to hear it and third of all, what happened to telling each other EVERYTHING?

Zebradiva: WAIT! I need popcorn.

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

Freckleface: Hi Austin, hi Ally!

Pancakelover2000: Tell Ally to sing me her song!

Pickleslover2000: Tell Austin to stop asking!

Freckleface: Ally, just sing him the song. You two are dating! Remember how much you wanted to know what Austin and I were talking about the other day? Put yourself in Austin's shoes. How would you feel if Austin wrote you a song and wouldn't sing it to you?

Pickleslover2000: I would feel…. Shocked

Pancakelover2000: That's it? And why shocked?

Pickleslover2000: I would be shocked that you actually managed to write a song. But, I guess I would wanna hear it….

_Zebradiva had entered the chat room._

Zebradiva: Ok I'm back. You may proceed.

Freckleface: Hi Trish!

Pancakelover2000: Ally, please? You've never written a bad song in your life! How about I come over later and you sing me the first verse and the chorus?

Pickleslover2000: But you're gonna laugh and I know it!

Pancakelover2000: Why would I laugh?

Pickleslover2000: Because it's girly and it says everything I like about you and it's stupid.

Pancakelover2000: Nothing you ever do is stupid, Ally. Don't even say that. And trust me, there are WAY more things I like about you than you like about me.

Pickleslover2000: I seriously doubt that.

Zebradiva: Here, just tell each other everything you like about the other person. Then, Ally can sing her song and Austin will already know everything that's in it.

Freckleface: Wow, Trish. That's actually a good idea. Even better than the one I had.

Pancakelover2000: Ok but I'm going first

Pickleslover2000: Fine by me…

Pancakelover2000: I love your smile, the way you laugh, your hair, the way you smell like strawberries, the way you chew your hair when you're nervous, your dancing, the fact that you always look at the bright side of every situation, the fact that you supported me and Kira even though you liked me, your voice, the way you're so much shorter than me, the way you hug, DEFINITELY the way you kiss, and lastly those big brown eyes that I could never say no to, EVER.

Zebradiva: Awwwwwww!

Freckleface: Wow, dude, you got it BAD. Good thing you two are together!

Pickleslover2000: I don't even know what to say… Austin, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! Anyways, my turn. I love your hair, the way you act around girls you like, your smile, your optimistic attitude, the way you always try to save our friendship, the way you put me first, the way you smell, the way you hug, the way you kiss, the fact that you're not afraid of anything, the way you sing, the way you look at me during concerts like you're singing to me and only me, the way you support me and wouldn't sing without me at the book release party, and I ESPECIALLY love your eyes and the way you look at me and when you give me those irresistible puppy dog eyes that are so annoying yet so adorable at the same time.

Zebradiva: I'm dying of Auslly feels right now!

Freckleface: Me too! Wait, what's Auslly?

Zebradiva: It's the couple name I made up for Austin and Ally.

Freckleface: Oh. I like it. Do you have one for us?

Zebradiva: NO! EWW!

Pickleslover2000: Actually she does. It's Trez. ;)

Zebradiva: Umm anyways back to Austin's reaction to Ally gushing about what she loves about him…

Pancakelover2000: Wow, Ally. Just wow. I NEVER would have thought you liked all that about me. I mean, I thought I was one of those crushes where like you like them, but they're pretty easy to get over. You don't know how much of a relief that was. Thanks, so will you sing me the song now?

Pickleslover2000: I guess so….

Pancakelover2000: YAY! I'll be over in 5!

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: Well, I guess I better go get ready to humiliate myself and kick Trish out.

Zebradiva: Oh, I already went home. That's where I got the popcorn.

Pickleslover2000: Oh, ok. Well, bye guys. Ttyl.

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

Freckleface: So, Trez, huh?

Zebradiva: Umm gotta go! Bye!

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

Freckleface: She soooo likes me.

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

* * *

**So that's chapter 3! Tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, I'm all ears! Oh and who else is FREAKING OUT for the new episode! I heard a rumor that they kiss again, but I don't know for sure... I hope they do! It will totally be worth DYING if they kiss! Thanks for reading! **

**~Maddie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So umm... this chapter is pretty bad... Its supershort and it's just like a filler chapter. I'll try to make the next one better... The next one is gonna be the day after their mystery date, so it'll be better... I hope. Ok so I saw another promo for Partners and Parachutes and Ally mixed the word scootch(spelling) with smooch and the word miss with kiss I DIED OF AUSLLY FEELS! It was pretty cute... :) So please review and tell me whatchya think! Read on!**

**~Maddie :)**

* * *

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has entered the chat room._

Pancakelover2000: Hey Ally! You excited for tonight?

Pickleslover2000: Of course I am! It's our one week-iversary! But, I'd be more excited if I knew what we were doing…..

Pancakelover2000: Haha I told you it's a surprise! But you're gonna love it, I promise!

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room. _

Zebradiva: So how are my two lovebirds doing?

Pickleslover2000: Just talking about our one week-iversary….

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

Freckleface: Hi Auslly! Hi Trish!

Zebradiva: Dez, that's not how you use Auslly. Auslly is not a name, it's a thing: the romantic pairing between Austin and Ally

Pancakelover2000: Does it really matter?

Zebradiva: Pshh does it really matter…. This guy! Lol

Freckleface: Anyways… Austin have you told Ally what you guys are doing?

Pickleslover2000: NO! And I really want him to!

Pancakelover2000: Sorry Ally, but ya can't crack me

Pickleslover2000: :P

Zebradiva: Wow, I really should just have popcorn here when I log on. Brb

Freckleface: Why does she always want popcorn? You guys aren't that interesting…

Zebradiva: Back guys

Pickleslover2000: Anyways… At least tell me what to wear

Pancakelover2000: Doesn't matter. You look beautiful in everything. ;)

Pickleslover2000: Awwww thanks Austin!

Pancakelover2000: Well, I gotta go get ready talk to you guys later!

Pickleslover2000: Bye Austin! 3

Pancakelover2000: Bye, Ally 3

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

Zebradiva: You guys are sooo cute!  
Pickleslover2000: I know! How are we such a perfect match?

Freckleface: Does anyone else find it funny that Austin takes so much longer to get ready than Ally?

Pickleslover2000: Yeah… But it's cute

Zebradiva: I swear you two are like two characters in love on a TV show or something

Freckleface: What does that make me?

Zebradiva: The guy's annoying best friend.

Freckleface: Then wouldn't that make you the girl's annoying best friend?

Pickleslover2000: Wait guys! I need popcorn.

Zebradiva: Gosh how rude!

Freckleface: KARMA!

Pickleslover2000: Ok… Proceed.

Freckleface: Actually I have to go. Austin just texted me and needs help getting ready.

Pickleslover2000: Haha ok. Bye, Dez

Freckleface: Bye ladies

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

Pickleslover: I should go get ready too. Wanna come help?

Zebradiva: Oh, it doesn't matter if I want to (which I do). It is my duty to help you look AMAZING for your one week-iversary. Cya in 5

Pickleslover2000: Yeah. Cya

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

* * *

**And that's it for the bad chapter I warned you about! Thank goodness it's over! Anyways, I'm gonna have Dez do the disclaimer.**

**Dez: Maddie doesn't own me or Trish or Austin or Ally!**

**Me: Thank you, Dez.**

**Dez: Wait, so you said if you owned us Austin and Ally would be together already. What about me and Trish?**

**Me: Of course, Dez! Wait, you like Trish?**

**Dez: Whaaaaaaat?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm supersorry about this chapter... Another filler. I have an idea, but I'm trying to figure out how to lead up to... Oh and shoutout to mysteriouspurplerose2121 you are amazing And such a good writer and thanks for reviewing every one off my chapters! :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer**

**Ally: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Ally SAY IT!**

**Me: NO!**

**Austin: Here, Als, I got this. *Looks at me with puppy dog eyes* Please say it?**

**Me: *Takes deep breath* No.**

**Austin: What's it gonna take? We'll do anything as long as you say it.**

**Me: Anything, huh? *Evil grin***

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

Zebradiva: First things first. Since NO ONE texts me when I ask them to (*cough* Ally *cough*) I NEED to know what you guys did for your one week-iversary!

Freckleface: I AGREE! Spill!

Pickleslover2000: Heh… Oops. Sorry Trish, I forgot to text you…

Pancakelover2000: Yeah, I forgot to text Dez…

Pickleslover2000: Anyways, Austin took me to see One Direction! And we got to go backstage and meet them!

Pancakelover2000: I think Harry was hitting on her…

Pickleslover2000: Yeah, it was so cute he got all jealous and protective!

Zebradiva: Awwwwww! That's so cute!

Freckleface: Umm I got jealous and protective over you when you dated Trent… Does that count?

Pancakelover2000: ?

Zebradiva: I guess so….

Pickleslover2000: Awww Trez!

Freckleface: Um anyways what'd you guys do after the concert?

Pickleslover2000: Austin took me out for ice cream (we shared a fruity mint swirl sundae ) and then took me home. Best date ever!

Pancakelover2000: Yeah, I can plan pretty amazing dates if I do say so myself ;)

Zebradiva: Yeah, whatever… I'll be right back, guys, someone is calling from that new store in the mall Taylor's Toys.

Freckleface: And my kangaroo just ran away. I should probably go chase it.

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

Pancakelover2000: Soooo…

Pickleslover2000: I mustache you a question :3

Pancakelover2000: You're such a dork ;)

Pickleslover2000: Well? Are ya gonna say it?

Pancakelover2000: Nope

Pickleslover2000:

Pancakelover2000: Ugh fine. Can you shave it for later?

Pickleslover2000: Nope! Do you think Dez and Trish should get together?

Pancakelover2000: Sorta… Why?

Pickleslover2000: Because we need to get them together! They got us together and look how happy we are!

Pancakelover2000: Umm it was mostly us, Als.

Pickleslover2000: Whatever… So how should we do it?

Pancakelover2000: We should just burst out with the fact that they like each other. That's what Dez did…

Pickleslover2000: Ok. I'll do it. You just be the witness.

Pancakelover2000: What if they don't want to date though?

Pickleslover2000: They'll live as awkward acquaintances forever…

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

Zebradiva: Well, I didn't get the job…

Freckleface: I caught the kangaroo!

Pickleslover2000: Welcome back, guys! Ummm Austin wants to tell you something!

Pancakelover2000: Ok then…. YOU GUYS LIKE EACHOTHER AND SHOULD DATE!

Zebradiva: EW! I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Freckleface: You don't? But you made a couple name for us!

Pickleslover2000: Ohh Dez. She's just embarrassed! Whenever you guys aren't around you're all she talks about!

Zebradiva: ALLY!

Pancakelover2000: Wow what a coincidence! Dez talks about Trish all the time, too!

Freckleface: AUSTIN!

Pickleslover2000: Ooooo! We could double date!

Pancakelover2000: Yeah! We could go see that new rom-com!

Freckleface: Oh! Can we can we can we? PLEEEASE Trish?

Zebradiva: Fine. One date. That's IT!

Freckleface: I thought you liked me…

Zebradiva: Or more than one date….

Pancakelover2000: Ok so meet you guys at Sonic Boom in an hour?

Pickleslover2000: Ok!

Zebradiva: Cya then

Freckleface: Bye!

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

* * *

**Ally: Do we have to?**

**Me: I won't say it until you do.**

**Austin: Well, here goes nothing... *Kisses Ally for 5 seconds***

**Me: *While fangirling uncontrolably* I don't own Austin and Ally! Or the characters or anything of that sort! *Looks over to see Austin and Ally kissing again* *Smiles* My work here is done. *Skips out into the sunset***

**The End of My Amazing Auslly Disclaimer**

**Yeahhh I was bored... So anyways again bad filler chapter... I added some Trez... Uhmm I'll try to make the next one better, but my good idea WILL HAPPEN! Don't hate me for these bad chapters! :( Anyways... Thanks for reading and please review! Love you!**

**~Maddie :) **

**P.S. I found Partners and Parachutes on Youtube and I DIED! AUSLLY FEELS ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME! Ok so they don't kiss, but what happens is SOOOOO MUCH BETTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (That was my fangirl scream) So yeah I'm pretty much dead now. XP But I came back as a zombie so I could finish this story and show you that THESE CHAPTERS ARE HORRIBLE COMPARED TO WHAT'S COMING! (I hope...) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovelies! I'm supertired right now even though it's only 10:34! Anyways... I actually kinda like this chapter, so I hope you do, too! Btw, I probably won't be able to post this weekend cuz I have this superhuge project, and my sister's elementary school carnival, AND I'm having a season 2 Austin and Ally marathon with 2 of my only 3 friends who like Austin and Ally! So yeah, I'll try to post tomorrow and Friday... Now, for my disclaimer which is set right after my first disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer**

**Faceless Secret Agent Leader Guy (FSALG): So, how did Operation: Auslly go?**

**Me: Mission accomplished, Sir.**

**FSALG: Excellent... *Slides top secret folder across the table to me* **

**Me: *Looks through folder***

**FSALG: Your next mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get Trish De la Rosa and Dez together. I call it Operation: Trez. But, I must warn you: this mission is very dangerous. Trish De la Rosa can be very hostile when provoked. The first agent I sent on this mission didn't make it back.**

**Me: I'm up for the challenge. I accept.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

Pancakelover2000: Well last night didn't go as planned

Freckleface: Ya think? We were bawling while the girls were sleeping. That's just messed up.

Pancakelover2000: Yeah. Our manlihood level dropped wayy below 0. What are we gonna do?

Freckleface: I got it! We could take them to that new Zaliens movie! It's supposedly the scariest movie of all time, if you can believe it…

Pancakelover2000: Yeah! They'll be so scared, they'll be hiding behind us the whole time…. :)

Freckleface: Our manlihood level will rise 100%. And on the way home, we'll be their heroes, considering they'll scream at every little noise they hear….

Pancakelover2000: Best idea ever!

_Pickleslover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

Zebradiva: Hey ladies, what's up?

Pickleslover2000: Aww, cmon Trish. We tortured them enough last night.

Freckleface: Yeah! That movie was VERY heart-wrenching!

Pancakelover2000: Her true love was killed in a battle to save her life! And she didn't even know about it till the next day!

Pickleslover2000: Yes, Austin. But the special effects were horrible, the guy wasn't even cute, and the acting was horrible.

Freckleface: Like you could do any better! :(

Zebradiva: Ok, let's all just forget last night ever happened, ok?

Pancakelover2000: Deal. We're gonna make it up to you two tonight when we go see that new Zaliens movie! **(1)**

Freckleface: Yeah!

Pickleslover2000: A horror movie? Austin, you know I hate those.

Pancakelover2000: Not this one! It's gonna scare your socks off!

Zebradiva: Well, I'm in. I didn't even know that movie was out yet!

Pickleslover2000: But it'll still be boring. Those movies aren't scary AT ALL!

Pancakelover2000: Please Ally?

Freckleface: Cmon, ya know you want to!

Zebradiva: Yeah! It'll be fun! Cmon, Als!

Pancakelover2000: HEY! Only I get to call her Als! It's my thing! :(

Zebradiva: Whatever…

Pickleslover2000: But it got TERRIBLE REVIEWS!

Freckleface: Probably because the critics were so scared they closed their eyes the whole time so they had no idea what happened.

Pancakelover2000: Yeah! Cmon Als please? I helped you get over your stage fright. Now I'm gonna help you get over your hatred of horror movies.

Zebradiva: Austin, you didn't help her get over her stage fright. Her mom did

Pancakelover2000: Whatever, I played a part in it cuz we sang duets the first two times she was on stage so HA!

Pickleslover2000: Anyways…. Can we PLEASE do something else tonight?

Freckleface: No! Ally cmon you'll love the movie! There's romance in it! The zalien falls in love with a human but the human is scared of him and you get to see her fall for him! **(2)**

Pancakelover2000: Yeah! Oh, I gotta go guys. Talk to you later.

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

Zebradiva: Ok then….

Freckleface: I wonder where he went

Pickleslover2000: Well I guess it's just the three of us now.

Zebradiva: Yup…..

Freckleface: Hey guys, wanna hear a joke?

Zebradiva: Ummm sureeeee…..

Freckleface: Why did the mushroom go to the party?

Pickleslover: I dunno. Why?

Freckleface: Cuz he was a FUN GI!

Zebradiva: …

Pickleslover2000: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG DEZ I'M DYING! FUNNIEST JOKE EVER!**(3)**

Zebradiva: Ohhh Ally…..

Pickleslover2000: I'll brb. Bathroom break.

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has entered the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: Hey guys, it's Austin. Als doesn't know I'm here but when she comes out I'm gonna give her my puppy dog eyes and she'll melt in my hands. One sec.

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

Zebradiva: Does he really think that he can just look at her a certain way and she'll do what he wants?

Freckleface: Yeah, pretty much. But the scary thing is that it works…

Zebradiva: I doubt that….

_Pickleslover2000 has entered the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: Good news guys! I'm coming to the movie!

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

Pancakelover2000: Hey guys! I'm back

Freckleface: Ally's coming to the movie!

Pancakelover2000: Wow, really? That's so great! ;)

Zebradiva: What made you change your mind, Ally?

Pickleslover2000: Ohhh, ya know…. I like to try new things…..

Freckleface: It was the puppy dog eyes wasn't it

Pancakelover2000: Worked like a charm :)

Freckleface: Told ya so, Trish!

Zebradiva: Well, I'm happy you're going, Ally, but shame on you for letting him push you around just by looking at you!  
Pickleslover2000: He doesn't push me around! I only do it because it's cute and the only way he'll do it again is if he thinks I go into some trance when he does it.

Pancakelover2000: Wait, so you do it under your own free will?

Pickleslover2000: Yup. Sorry to rain on your parade…

Pancakelover2000: No, that's great! My "power" was starting to scare me a little. I'm happy you don't crumble under the famous "Austin Moon Charm"

Pickleslover2000: Well, now, your charm is different than your puppy dog eyes…

Freckleface: ANYWAYS! The movie starts in an hour and we should get there 15 minutes early so I gotta go. Meet you guys at Sonic Boom in half an hour.

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

Pancakelover2000: Yeah, I should go to. Cya later, ladies ;)

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

Pickleslover2000: You need to do my hair. I'm coming over in 10. Cya

Zebradiva: Kk. Cya then.

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 6! I wonder what will happen during the chat after the movie? Will the guys be as brave as they say they will? Will the girls be hiding the whole time? Who knows? Oh, that's right... I DO! :) Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Maddie :)**

**(1) I forget how many Zaliens movies they said there were so I just said the "new one" :)**

**(2) Kinda copied Warm Bodies. I don't own that.**

**(3) It's a Laura joke :)**

**Back to the Disclaimer!  
**

**Me: Hey Trish, hey Dez.**

**Trish: Hi random girl.**

**Dez: Ohhh I know her! She needs to do a disclaimer!**

**Me: Haha. How about no.**

**Trish: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
**

**Me: Why?**

**Trish: Cuz Dez said so!**

**Me: Admit you like him.**

**Dez: Yeah, Trish *wiggles eyebrows***

**Trish: *Randomly kisses Dez***

**Me: I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters, yadda yadda yadda...**

**Dez: *Pulls away from Trish* Wait, Austin told me you fangirled over him and Ally, what about us?**

**Me: Dez, Dez, Dez. I ship Trez, but Auslly is more perfect, therefore I fangirl more. Don't worry though. I'm slightly fangirling.**

**Trish: Ok, whatever. *Drags Dez to her new job***

**Me: *Talks into supercool spyphone* Mission accomplished, Director.**

**FSALG: Excellent work, Agent Maddie. Congratulations on getting out alive.**

**Me: Thank you, Sir.**

**The End Of My Amazing Trez Disclaimer! :)**

**P.S. Who is the Director, really? What is his identity? Find out next time on... MADDIE'S AMAZING DISCLAIMERS! :) (I don't know if they're amazing or not, but the titles of them needed a little extra oomph, ya know? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, *sniffle* I'm very sad to say *sniffle* that this is the last chapter *sniffle* of the Auslly Chatfic. *Sniffle* This is a very emotional time for me. *Sniffle* I guess I'll get on with this last disclaimer. *Cries enough tears to fill the ocean***

**Disclaimer**

**FSALG: Thank you for meeting me, today, Maddie.**

**Me: Anything for you, Director.**

**FSALG: Now, I bet you're wondering why I've called you here today. **

**Me: Well, kinda, Sir.**

**FSALG: I've decided to reveal my true identity to you. But first, you must do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Yes, Sir. *Takes breath of shame* I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters or the perfection of Auslly.**

**FSALG: Excellent... *Reveals identity***

**Me: *GASPS!***

**To Be Continued (I'm so mean mwhahahaha)**

* * *

_Pancakelover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has entered the chat room._

_Freckleface has entered the chat room._

_Zebradiva has entered the chat room._

Freckleface: Hey guys! How'd ya sleep?

Pancakelover2000: AMAZING! Which is weird since I drank all that soda at the movie…

Pickleslover2000: I slept horrible! I kept hearing stuff and thinking a zalien would come attack me….

Zebradiva: Yeah! I had a nightmare so bad, it woke me up while I was sleeping with that blanket I made while I worked at the Yarn Barn…

Pancakelover2000: Aww you guys know at the first sign of danger me and Dez would be there to save you

Freckleface: Well, it depends on the time. If I'm asleep, it might take a minute for me to like wake up and stuff.

Zebradiva: My hero…..

Pickleslover2000: Why would you guys take us to that movie? We were miserable! We were hiding behind you the whole time!

Pancakelover2000: Were you now?

Freckleface: Didn't even notice…..

Pickleslover2000: Whatever…. So you guys as excited as I am for me and Austin's concert on Saturday?

Pancakelover2000: Are you kidding?! I'm SO excited! Ya know there are some fangirls out there who ship Auslly more than we do! I can't wait to announce that we're dating! :)

Zebradiva: Haha. Yeah, I'm excited, too! You're first OFFICIAL concert!

Freckleface: So how's the new song coming along?

Pancakelover2000: We finished it the other day.

Pickleslover2000: Yeah. It's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.

Freckleface: Ok… sooooooooo

Pancakelover2000: What did the ocean say to the other ocean?

Zebradiva: … what?

Pancakelover2000: Nothing. It just waved! :D

Freckleface: HAHAHAHA! I SEA what you did there! :D

Pickleslover2000: SHORE you did, Dez! :D

Zebradiva: I'm hanging with idiots. :(

Pancakelover2000: Cmon, Trish. Don't MAKE WAVES! :D

Freckleface: You just killed it, Austin.

Pickleslover2000: Yeahhh…..

Pancakelover2000: I'm sorry. WHALE you forgive me? :D

Pickleslover2000: DOLPHINATELY! :D

Zebradiva: No. Just no.

Freckleface: Looks like someone's a little CRABBY! :D

Pickleslover2000: Ohhhh we're hilarious…

Pancakelover2000: Funnier than CLOWNFISH if I do say so myself. :D

Pickleslover2000: …

Freckleface: …

Zebradiva: …

Pancakelover2000: Yeahhh…. It's over. I ruined it again. :(

Zebradiva: Let's play truth or truth

Pickleslover2000: Ok

Zebradiva: Austin, truth or truth?

Pancakelover2000: Truth? :/

Zebradiva: Are you in love with Ally?

Pancakelover2000: We're dating, aren't we?

Zebradiva: Well, yes, but that means you like her. I'm asking if you're IN LOVE with her.

Pancakelover2000: DUH! Isn't it obvious? Do you see the way I look at her? The way I'd do anything, even give up my whole career without a second's hesitation for her? The way I went completely psycho when I thought she liked Elliot? Gosh, I thought girls were supposed to be like experts at this stuff….

Zebradiva: …

Freckleface: …

Pickleslover2000: Awwwww! Austin! That is the second sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me! (The first was when you said everything you love about me) :) I love you too! :)

Pancakelover2000: :) Ok so Trish, are you in love with Dez? :)

Zebradiva: Umm yeahhhhhhhhh….

Freckleface: Well that's a RELIEF! I thought you were gonna dump me! I've loved you since the day you ate Benjamin's head. :)

Pickleslover2000: Awwww! How are the 4 of us such perfect matches?

Pancakelover2000: Idk. Fate?

Freckleface: Yup.

Zebradiva: We're all gonna be together forever! :)

Pickleslover2000: Yay! Well, considering it's 3 a.m. and we have school tomorrow, I think we should all go to bed.

Zebradiva: Agreed. Bye guys.

Freckleface: Bye. Cya tomorrow!

Pickleslover2000: Bye everyone!

Pancakelover2000: Bye. Love ya, Als ;) :)

_Zebradiva has left the chat room._

_Freckleface has left the chat room._

_Pickleslover2000 has left the chat room._

_Pancakelover2000 has left the chat room._

* * *

***Sniffle* That's the end *sniffle* of the story. *Sniffle* I'm so sorry *Sniffle* I'm being so emotional right now. It's just *Sniffle* I love this story and *sniffle* I'm gonna miss checking the reviews *sniffle* and seeing how nice you guys are. *Wipes tears* Good thing I'm gonna start a new story! *Sniffle* But this will always be *sniffle* my first *sniffle* fanfiction and the first ever *sniffle* Auslly chatfic. *Sniffle* Now back to the last installment of *sniffle* Maddie's Amazing Disclaimers *CRIES BIGGER OCEAN* :'(**

**FSALG: I know this is shocking but-**

**Me: *Rudely interupting him* OMG YOU'RE ROSS LYNCH! YOU WANTED AUSLLY AND TREZ! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M LIKE DYING! DO YOU LOVE LAURA! OMG RAURA AUSLLY FEELS! *Breathes heavy***

**FSALG (now known as Ross): Haha yes, Agent Maddie, I am Ross Lynch and I want Auslly and Trez because they're perfect for each other. And Please don't die. You're my favorite agent. *winks***

**Me: *ALMOST DIES!* SO DO YOU LOVE LAURA?**

**Ross: Haha ummmmm... I guess you could say that...**

**Me: *DIES BUT COMES BACK TO LIFE AND STARTS FANGIRLING* YOU SHOULD ASK HER OUT! WILL YOU? AS A PRESENT TO ME FOR GETTING AUSLLY AND TREZ TO HAPPEN? PLEEEEEASE? *Does irresistable puppy dog eyes***

**Ross: Ok... I'll ask her out. Who knows? Maybe Raura will actually happen...**

**Me *Hugs Ross* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *Fixes his hair and tells him she's gonna love him* Go get her, tiger.**

**Ross: *Smiles* Thanks, Maddie. *Winks and runs off to ask out Laura and live happily ever after***

**The End Of Maddie's Amazing Disclaimer Trilogy :(**

**And now, I must say goodbye. Until tomorrow when I start my new story. All I know is that its gonna be Auslly. Again, thanks for reading, please review, and I love you all to death. 3**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
